Sonic the Hedgehog 2: Metal Mania
by Pokenvenom
Summary: Sone time after the events of Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie, Sonic has become very full of himself. But when Metal Robotnik returns and kidnaps Sara, Sonic learns that even the greatest heroes need help sometimes. Join Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, and Robotnik in their greatest adventure yet since 2006. They will face many foes, both new and old, flesh and metal.


???: South Island, a place where the flowers always bloom and birds are always singing and for some reason, every pilot who flies over it decides to crash here. I don't know which one is least out of place, the starship enterprise or the train. Hey, know what, we can talk about this later. How about I introduce myself? But chances are, you've probably heard of me already; Sonic the Hedgehog. You may know me from that time I saved the Sega system from Metal Robotnik and my evil clone. Or maybe all those times I defeated the evil Dr. Robotnik. Or even as the sole hero of Mobius…

Tails: Sonic, what are you doing?

Tails, an orange fured, two tailed fox, walks up Sonic, the blue savior who can travel at supersonic speeds.

Sonic: Monologuing, obviously. Can't tell about my heroic deeds and risking making a fool of myself. Oh, speaking of which, do you think people will believe me if I say my fur was rainbow colored? Or is that to gay?

Tails gives Sonic a look that says, "Seriously?"*

Sonic: Fine. What do you want to do then.

???: How about a race?

Sonic and Tails look up to find red echidna with hand tumors and dreads standing there.

Sonic: I thought you said you weren't coming? ( ͡ ͜ʖ ͡) Didn't you, Knuckles?

Knuckles: And pass down a chance to beat you? No way!

The scene cuts to Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles lined up at the starting line.

Tails: 3. 2. 1. G-(whose)-o? Hey, wait for me!

"Friends" by Hyper Potions plays while an intro mirroring Sonic Mania's happens.

Sonic ends up winning the race. Then, the screen zooms out to see that the evil Dr. Robotnik was watching the whole thing from his lab. He is wearing pajamas and eating scrambled eggs (In this sense, a substitute to ice cream as to imply depression, as well as being a reference to the name he would adopt in future games).

Robotnik: Look at them! Racing, making jokes, having fun! It sickens me.

A robot that looks like robotnik walks up walks up.

Egg Robo: No offense, oh great Robotnik, but why don't we just attract them right now. Or really any time they're off guard. If we had the right weapons…

Robotnik: Oh, what's the point. Even if we had the most foul proof plan, Sonic and his "amazing" friends would still find a way to win. Besides, you egg robots barley make a difference anyways. Remind me, why did I create you guys again when I had plenty of other, more useful robots at my ready?

Egg Robo: Because the other robots weren't built for fighting.

Robotnik: Oh.

Egg Robo: And that actually brings up my next point, oh mighty Robotnik. You see, what if we removed Sonic's friends from the equation? Sonic's never faced our best tech alone, so if we could find a way to seperate them…

Robotnik: That would NEVER work. End of story.

Egg Robo: But Sir…

Robotnik: Silence!

Robotnik goes back to eating his scrambled eggs. The egg robo makes an angry stance and noises, before marching off. The egg robo precedes to walk into a dark room. 3 other egg robos are there. One has an orange hat, and looks like she's waiting for something… or someone. Another has a green scarf, standing with his arms crossed in the corner. The last one is slightly damaged, with a small crack on his head, and can't seem to stay still. The one with the orange hat looks up and sees the first egg robo.

Egg Robo 2: Did you convince him?

Egg Robo 1: Not yet.

The egg robo with the green scarf turns his head towards the first two.Egg Robo 3: Figures. He's been like this since his latest defeat.

Finally, the last egg robo jumps into the conversation (literally).

Egg Robo 4: He really has cracked, hasn't he?

???: Yes. Yes he has.

The 4 egg robos turn around to see a figure standing in the shadows. The shadows hid his appearance, but you can still tell that he is at least taller than the others.

Egg Robo 5: That is why we will be taking matters into our own hands.

The 5 egg robo holds up a chaos emerald. Cue close up to face and ominous eye glow.

Back at Planet Freedom, Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles are all helping the president setup Sara's surprise birthday party.

Mr. President: Oh, thank you again, Sonic. Sara has been talking about her party for weeks now, and it needs to be perfect.

Sonic: No problem, Mr. President. Though, if I wanted to, I could easily set up the party all by myself… in ten seconds flat.

Knuckles scoffed.

Knuckles:Really? Then prove it.

Sonic looks shocked before regaining his composer with a head shake.

Sonic: I'd love to, but my ankle is sprained.

Knuckles: Your ankle didn't look to springed when we were racing.

Sonic: I sprained it on the way here.

Knuckles: I think your lying.

Sonic: Oh yeah? You want to go, knucklehead?

Sonic and Knuckles bump their heads together angrily. Tails tries to change the subject.

Tails: So, Mr. President, where is the birthday girl?

Mr. President: Oh, yes, Sara is with Steward right now. He's giving her a tour of his computer factory.

Sonic and Knuckles stop fighting.

Sonic: I still can't believe that that old man owl owns a computer factor. If it were me, a would have made it a toy factor.

Mr. President: That's right! You're not a big fan technology, correct?

Sonic: Technology is destroying the environment.

Mr. President: Oh, nonsense. Let me show you just how great technology is. Gerald!

Gerold: Always one step ahead, sir.

In comes a tall, white haired butler with small glasses, a mad scientist hair due, and a purple suit. He is holding a computer. The group gathers around the computer, still being held by Gerald. The president starts typing.

Mr. President: See, Sonic? Harmless.

Mr. President presses enter. Deviantart comes up. The computer precedes to blow up in the president's face. Tails picks up a piece, which has the computer's name on it.

Tails: I guess that's what happens when you use a computer called the Bootleg 69.

Sonic crosses his arms knowingly.

???: Sonic!

Sonic jumps in surprise as a pink hedgehog in a dress starts hugging him.

Sonic: Amy?!

Amy: I knew you'd be here, Sonic.

The president looks guilty.

Mr. President: Yes, uh, I may have actualdently sent out an email to everyone I know… which is everyone.

Sonic: Screw this, I'm outta here!

Sonic runs off.

Amy: Huh?! He-hey, wait!

Amy runs after Sonic.

Amy: The cards never lie, Sonic!

Transition. The party is almost done being set up. Gerald is dusting a counter when Knuckles walks up to him.

Knuckles: Hey, uh, do you know the way to the bathroom?

Gerald: Of course. Right this way.

Knuckles and Gerald walk off towards the bathroom.

Gerald: Are you going to be staying for the party, Mr. The Echidna?

Knuckles: Nah. Partying isn't really my thing. Besides, the Master Emerald's protection charm can only stay up for so long without me to replenish it.

Gerald: I understand. Here, have this at least.

Gerald hands Knuckles a golden ring.

Knuckles: A ring? A think I have enough of those.

Gerald: Oh, but this isn't just any ring. If you think of where you want to go and then throw the ring; poof! The ring transforms into a portal.

Knuckles looks at the rings in his hand.

Knuckles: Huh, that actually sounds pretty useful. Thanks, dude.

Knuckles sticks the ring in hammer space and begins to run towards the exit.

Knuckles: Bye!

Gerald: Bye… dude.

Sonic is chilling in a corner near the door, hiding from Amy. Just then, Sonic's ears pick up a conversation.

Sara: Thanks again for showing me your factory, Uncle Steward.

Steward: Hah, no problem. Maybe next time I can show you where I get all my planes.

Sonic jumps up.

Sonic: Oh shi…

Sonic runs into the main room where the final touches are being made to the party. Sonic runs in frantically.

Sonic: Mr. President, get down! Your daughter's here!

Everyone jumps.

Mr. President: Oh dear, everyone, positions.

The door opens. In walks two figures, one a young cat girl and the other an old man owl.

Steward: You know, I've actually flu a lot of planes in my time. I'll tell you, I once flu a train…

Sara cuts him off at train.

Sara: Why's it so dark in here.

Steward: It's dark already? I couldn't tell.

Just then, everyone jumps out of their hiding places and the lights turn on.

Everyone except Sara and Steward: Surprise!

Steward: Oh, yes, surprise!

Sara is indeed surprised.

Sara: *gasp* For me?

Mr. President: Yep, for the 10th consecutive year.

Sara: Hooray!

Sara pounses through the others and into the gifts.

Sara: Quick, which gift should I open first?

Sonic taps his foot impatiently.

Sonic: Your welcome.

The president looks flustered.

Mr. President: Well, uh, you see honey…

???: How about you open my gift first, dear?

Everyone looks towards the window in shock.

Everyone except Sonic: Metal Robotnik!

Metal Robotnik: Yes, I have returned from the dead, and I will get my revenge on Son-

Sonic: Sonic the Hedgehog, hey, that's me! Come on, guys, this is clearly just Robotnik in another suit.

Just then, Sara's phone rings.

Sara: It's Robotnik.

Tails: Why do you have your kidnaper's phone number.

Sara: He makes a good partner to Smash with.

Sara answers the phone.

Robotnik: Hey there, sweety. Sorry I could make it to your party, being depressed and all that. But, I will have two of my robots drop off a gift to you… once I can find those nicombots!

Robotnik hangs up. Everyone looks at each other awkwardly. Knuckles walks in.

Knuckles: Hey guys, so, I was on my way to Angel Island, when I remembered that I left my enchiladas here, and I'm not going to spend money on something I already bought, so now I'm back here!

Knuckles finally realizes what's going on.

Knuckles: Oh no.

Metal Knuckles breaks through the wall and grabs Sara.

Sara: Heeeeeelp!

Sonic regains his composer and jumps towards Metal Robotnik, who is getting ready to take off. Sonic leaps forward and stretches his arm, and Sara does the same. However, Metal Robotnik leaves right as their fingers touch, leaving sonic on the floor and the other digging out of the rubble. Tails walks up to Sonic.

Tails: Sonic?

Sonic falls on his knees.

Sonic: I… was too slow?

Sonic looks at his hands quizzically.

The president walks up to Sonic.

Mr. President: Please, Sonic, you got to save my daughter.

Sonic just knees there, staring. Finally, Knuckles walks up and offers an enchilada to Sonic. Sonic looks up, gives a little smile, shakes his head, and gets up.

Sonic: What am I saying? Me? Too slow? Hah!

Sonic looks towards the president.

Sonic: Don't worry, Mr. President. I'll save your daughter. Come on, Tails.

Knuckles: What about me?

Sonic: You go protect the Master Emerald until we know what's going on.

Knuckles nods. Sonic walks towards the destroyed wall.

Sonic: See you all on the flip side!

Sonic T-poses before falling backwards outside the building. Tails jumps before flying after him.

Tails: I got you Sonic.

Tails flies down to see Sonic roll up into a ball and spin dash down before continuing to run. Back in the building, Amy finally gets out of her rubble before seeing Sonic and Tails leaving. Amy runs towards the destroyed wall.

Amy: Soooooooonic!

Cue epic running montage with "Burning Way Past Cool" by Razor and Zenon playing, mirroring Sonic CD's intro. The screen pans out to reveal Robotropolis.

End of act 1.

Notes:

Gerald's full name is Gerald von Cleaven. It is a reference to both Robotnik's grandfather and the fact that he looks like a vampire.

While most of the OST is original music, "For the Land of the Sky" gets a remix. The Sonic 1 intro theme also gets a remix and is played during the beginning recap by Sonic, before getting interrupted by Tails.

Several warp rings can be seen in the background. They include several references to locations from throughout the Sonic series, specifically the classic games and Mania (and maybe Sonic Adventure and Sonic Heroes).

All my sources and inspirations can be found here: https//playlist?list=PLKRxJF9ifdhCuHdHGHDajvzhcWlLlHWMY


End file.
